Bakugan Academy
by SilentOver
Summary: Sang penghancur dunia yang berusaha kembali melindungi dunia. OC. Genderswap Char. and of course Just for fun.


**Bakugan Academy**

Chapter 1

 **Bakugan Academy**

.

.

"Kau itu monster! Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu!"

Perlahan Vival membuka matanya. Bangkit dari mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Tampangnya lesu. Rambut jabriknya urakan. Pakaiannya lusuh. Tak ada semangat hidup terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Layaknya bangkai yang diberi nyawa. Hidup, namun tak merasakan kehidupan.

Anak itu menghela nafas panjang. Mata onyx miliknnya memperhatikan sekitar. Kosong. Yang ia dapati hanyalah tanah tandus dan langit yang gelap. Seperti biasanya. Selalu begini. Membosankan.

5 Tahun sudah Vival bersama rekannya Omega Leonidas menetap di makam Bakugan ini. Keduanya menjaga dunia ini dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat pada dunia atas. Enath itu Bumi, Vestoria, Neathia maupun Gundalia. Mereka melakukan aksi pahlawan ini bersama-sama setiap harinya. 7 hari dalam seminggu. Tanpa henti. Sebuah tindakan heroik yang pantas mendapatkan penghargaan. Namun tidak. Mereka tak pernah mendapatkannya. Mereka bahkan tak pernah diperlakukan layaknya seorang pahlawan. Bahkan Vival sendiri tak pernah diperlakukan layaknya manusia. Monster. Itulah mereka.

Pernah sekali keduanya mengambil cuti dan kembali ke bumi. Berharap disambut layaknya pahlawan. Sayangnya yang mereka terima malah hinaan dan cacian. Ia dicap sebagai monster. Dijauhi. Diasingkan dari dunia. Bumi, Vestoria, Neathia dan Gundalia menolak kehadirannya. Ia dinista. Hantinya remuk. Ingin sekali ia mengamuk dan menghancurkan duani ini seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Tapi berkat Alice juga Dan, ia mampu meredam niat jahatnya itu. Hanya mereka berdua orang di bumi yang masih pantas ia panggil 'Teman'.

Kini ia memilih untuk menetap di dunia ini dan tinggal disebuah pondok kecil yang ia bangun sendiri. Makan Minum difasilitasi oleh Marucho atas permintaan Dan. Meski begitu, ia sangat muak. Bibit-bibit pemberontakan telah tumbuh didalam dirinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum bibit itu menjadi hasrat yang kuat. Dilandasi kebencian. Dan jika saat itu tiba, maka seorang penjahat terkuat didunia ini akan terlahir sekali lagi.

"hei nak, mau berpatroli?" Ajak Leonidas. Mencoba memberi sedikit hiburan pada rekannya yang terlihat murung. Sama seperti Vival, Leonidas juga membenci dunia yang saat ini mereka lindungi. Terlebih saat melihat Vival yang diperlakukan secara tidak pantas. Hatinya hancur. Amarahnya membara. Kalau saja bukan berkat rekannya itu, Leonidas pastilah sudah memporak porandakan dunia atas sana.

Vival mendesah pelan. "Boleh juga." Balasnya singkat. Dengan begitu, Leonidas pun berubah menjadi wujud Naga raksasa. Dan menaikkan Vival ke pundaknya. Mereka kemudian terbang melayang-layang dilangit.

"Bagaimana kabatmu? Ini hari ulang tahunmu bukan? Selamat ulang tahun ya…" Hibur Leonidas dengan nada yang sedikit gembira. Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang ingat dengan hari ulang tahun anak itu. Jadi untuk sdikit menyenangkan hatinya, Leonidas mencoba menghiburnya.

"Heh….Kau masih ingat ya…." Balas Vival sembari tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih ya…" Tambahnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Menghidupkan suasana hati anak itu.

Mengetahui triknya berhasil, Leonidas tersenyum puas. Ia senang melihat rekannya kembali 'hidup'. Dengan itu, mereka pun melanjutkan berpatroli dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik.

.

3 jam sudah lamanya mereka berpatroli, tak ada hal menarik yang mereka dapati. Tanah tandus, fosil bakugan dan juga bola-bola energy yang merupakan jiwa dari para bakugan yang sudah mati. Hal-hal yang biasa kau lihat di Doom Dimension.

Vival mulai bosan. Sudah berulang kali ia menguap. Begitu pula Leonidas. Hari itu terasa sangat panjang bagi keduanya. Vival menepuk pundak Leonidas, memberi tanda untuk kembali pulang. Namun begitu mereka ingin berbalik pergi, sebuah portal raksasa muncul di langit tepat di atas mereka berdua.

Vival dan Leonidas menjauh dari sana, lalu mendarat turun. Dengan seksama mereka perhatikan gerbang portal super besar tersebut. Entah apa yang akan keluar dari dalam sana. Namun firasat Vival mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Berselang beberapa menit, sesuatu mulai muncul dari dalam portal. Sebuah Mecha raksasa. Mechtogan Titan yang cukup familiar bagi Vival. Mata Vival membelalak dibuatnya. Dia langsung bergidik ngeri ketika melihat wujud mecha yang keluar dari portal raksasa itu. "D-DRAGONOID DESTROYER!?"

Dragonoid Destroyer adalah Mechtogan Titan milik Danma Kuso yang dulu ia gunakan saat bertarung melawan Mechtavius Destroyer. Kekuatannya sangatlah dahsyat. Tapi apa yang satu ini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan milik Dan. Dragonoid Destroyer milik Dan berwarna merah, sementara yang satu ini berwarna hitam legam berhiaskan merah menyala. Terkesan sangat mengerikan.

"Ini tak baik". Gumam Leonias. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Mechtogan raksasa itu menembakkan sinar-sinar laser membabi buta dari tubuhnya ke segala arah. Sigap saja Leonidas langsung meraih Vival dan membawanya menghindar. Ia terbang tinggi lalu bersembunyi di sebuah lembah di dekat sana.

[ **Penghancuran Doom Dimension Dimulai!** ] Suara rekaman digital menggema dari tubuh Dragonoid Destroyer kegelapan itu. Vival langsung panik mendengarnya. Doom Dimension yang merupakan dunia bawah juga berfungsi sebagai fondasi untuk dunia atas. Jika Doom Dimension hancur, maka habislah sudah. Dunia atas pun akan ikut hancur. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Leonidas! Aktifkan kemampuan : **Darkness Dynamite Burst**!"

Leonidas terbang tinggi melesat keluar dari lembah. Lalu menukik tajam ke arah Dragonoid Destroyer sambil berselimutkan api kegelapan. Sekuat tenaga ia hantamkan tubuhnya pada Mechtogan itu. Memicu terjadinya ledakan hebat yang mementalkan kedua belah pihak. Meski dampak yang diterima oleh Leonidas jauh lebih besar.

"Argh…dia terlalu kuat…" Leonidas mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau benar…." Vival mengiyakan. "Kita butuh rencana."

Dragonoid Destroyer kembali bangkit. Ia menjadikan Leonidas sebagai target. Dari tubuhnya, ia luncurkan ratusan rudal yang mengarah pada Leonidas.

Cepat-cepat Leonidas berdiri dan terbang menghindar. Sayangnya, rudal-rudal itu terlalu cepat untuk dihindarinya. Ia kena. Jatuh tersungkur. Kemudian dihujani oleh ratusan rudal lainnya.

"Aktifkan kemampuan : **King Dome**!"  
Sebuah kubah energy muncul melindungi Leonidas dari hujanan rudal yang menderanya. Tubuhnya luka. Sayapnya patah. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"Leonidas!" Khawatir, Vival datang menghampirinya. "Dia terlalu kuat, aku akan ikut bertarung bersama mu!"

"Jangan!" Cegah Leonidas. "Aku tak mau kau sampai melibatkan dirimu lagi. Kita pakai cara 'itu'."

"Kau gila! Resikonya terlalu besar!"

"Kita tak puya pilihan nak…."

Leonidas menatap mata Vival dalam. Kemudian mengangguk penuh arti. Dibalas oleh Vival. "Jika itu maumu…" Ucapnya lirih.

Vival mengambil 12 Bakugan Trap yang ia simpan di dalam tas pinggang miliknya. Ia lemparkan kesemuanya ke arah Leonidas. Di saat itulah ke-6 pasang bakugan itu berubah dan menyatu dengan Leonidas layaknya Megazord. Mengubah wujud Leonidas menjadi sosok Mecha raksasa yang tingginya setara dengan Dragonoid Destroyer. "Maxus Leonidas!"

"Leonidas, Ingat! Kau hanya boleh menggunakan Maxus-mode selama 5 menit. Lebih dari itu, maka aku akan menonaktifkan mode Maxus dengan paksa!" Teriak Vival dari bawah.

"Terserah kau saja, partner." Balas Leonidas.

Leonidas saat ini berada dalam mode Maxus miliknya. Sebuah mode tempur yang didapat dengan menggabungkan dirinya bersama 6 pasang bakugan trap milik khusus lainnya. Ke-6 pasang Trap Bakugan itu merupakan pemberian dari Spectra yang telah dimodifikasi oleh Wyvern agar cocok dipasang pada tubuh Leonidas. Mengingat Leonidas yang merupakan bakugan yang terlahir di Doom Dimension. Sama halnya dengan Vladitor.

Wujud Maxus Leonidas hampir menyerupai Maxus Dragonoid. Hanya saja jauh lebih complex dan ukurannya jauh lebih besar. Warnanya pun hitam legam dengan atribut elemen yang berbeda-beda. Dilengkapi dengan 2 pasang sayap digital holograpik dan 2 buah meriam dibagian punggungnya. Kekuatannya pun sangatlah kuat. Namun Leonidas hanya bisa bertahan menggunakan mode ini selama 5 menit. Lebih dari itu, maka dia akan langsung kehilangan kendali.

Maxus Leonidas dan Dragonoid Destroyer kini bediri saling berhadapan. Bersiap untuk saling serang. Waktu terus berjalan. Leonidas tak bisa berlama-lama.

"Vival, Ayo!" Leonidas memulai pertarungan dengan menembakkan kedua meriam yang terpasang dipunggungnya pada Dragonoid Destroyer. Mechtogan itu kena. Dia balas menembakkan ratusan rudal pada Leonidas.

Leonidas memunculkan semacam dinding holograpik berbentuk hexagonal untuk berlindung dari rudal-rudal Dragonoid Destroyer. Didorong oleh roket pada bagian pinggangnya, Leonidas melesat menghantamkan lengan kirinya yang berbentuk seperti gergaji mesin pada Mechtogan itu. Lagi, Dragonoid Destroyer kena.

Giliran si Mechtogan yang melancarkan serangan. Sekuat tenaga ia layangkan pukulan ke tubuh baja Maxus Leonidas. Dilanjutkan dengan tembakan laser yang mengenai telak Leonidas. Namun Leonidas tak mau kalah. Maxus Bakugan itu ikut menembakkan laser-laser pemusnah yang terpasang ditubuh bagian atasnya. Akibatnya, ledakan terjadi dan mementalkan mereka berdua.

Cepat-cepat keduanya kembali bangkit. Mereka berdua kembali saling terjang dan saling hadang. Dragonoid Destroyer melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Leonidas, namun dengan mudah Leonidas berhasil menahannya. Selanjutnya Leonidas pun membalas dengan menghantamkan lengan kanannya ke tubuh Mechtogan Titan itu. Dragonoid Destroyer pun seketika dibuat mundur olehnya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi! Vival!" Seru Leonidas. "Sekarang!"

"….." Vival terdiam. Ia ragu sejenak. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sebelum raut wajah serius miliknya kembali muncul. "Aku mengerti ! Aktifkan kemampuan : **Maximus ERASER**!"

Sekujur tubuh Leonidas bercahaya. Begitu pula dengan Dragonoid Destroyer. Keduanya terbang melayang tinggi ke langit. Kemudian secara bersamaan mereka tembakkan sinar penghancur terkuat dari tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Sinar mereka beradu. Menyebabkan terjadinya tabrakan energi yang hebat. Seisi Doom Dimension berguncang hebat dibuatnya. Shockwave yang tercipta menghancurkan segala yang ada di dekat mereka. Meluluh lantakan segalanya. Benturan energy kedua Bakugan Colossus itu menimbulkan ledakan kosmis yang dahsyat. Menelan habis mereka berdua, berikut Vival dan seisi Doom Dimension ke dalam ledakan. Mematahkan dimensi ruang dan waktu. Menyebabkan terjadinya distorsi yang mengacaukan aliran arus waktu dari masa lalu dan masa depan. Lalu semuanya menghitam….Gelap…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Agh…." Vival perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit meringis karena terlalu silau. Kepalanya terasa berat. Sekujur badannya kesemutan. "Apa yang terjadi?" Gumannya pelan.

Vival membuka paksa matanya. Mendapati hal yang sangat mengejutkan baginya. Ia berada di bumi. Disebuah kota. Kota yang hancur. Hampir rata dengan tanah. Vival panik, takut dan kebingungan. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dia ingat pertarungannya bersama Leonidas melawan Dragonoid Destroyer kegelapan yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerang Doom Dimension. Lantas bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di sini.

"Oh iya, Leonidas!" Vival sontak langsung meraba saku celananya. Berusaha mencari bakugan partnernya itu. Ia makin panik saat tak bisa menemukan bola bakugan itu di manapun . Bahkan ia tak menemukan ke-12 bakugan Trap miliknya di dalam tas pinggangnya. "Leonidas! Kau di mana!?" Sahutnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Vival mencoba mencari di puing-puing bangunan tempatnya berdiri sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Leonidas. Pikirannya yang panik malah makin panik. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan 6 pasang Bakugan Trap yang dipakai oleh Maxus Leonidas sebelumnya. Vival sedikit lega dibuatnya. "Jika Bakugan Trap ini ada disini, maka Leonidas pun pasti tak jauh dari sini." Pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, keberadaannya di kota ini dan kota yang hancur ini masih membuat Vival bertanya - tanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Vival berniat untuk kembali mencari Leonidas. Sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang dari kejauhan memanggilnya. "Hei! Apa yang kau sedang lakukan di sana!?" Sahut sosok itu dari kejauhan. Sesosok anak perempuan. Kira-kira sebaya dengan Vival. Rambutnya Twintail berwarna biru muda. Sosok gadis yang cukup dikenal oleh Vival. Runo Misaki. Hanya saja ada yang lain darinya saat itu. Ia mengenakan semacam suit temput yang cukup ketat. Tak seperti biasanya. "…Runo?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Gadis yang dipanggil Runo itu balik bertanya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini aku, Vival. Temamu! Jangan bilang kalau kau tak ingat dengan ku."

"Anu….maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu mengenalmu. Kau mungkin salah orang.."

"Lelucon macam apa yang sedang kau katakan? Lagian sedang apa kau di sini? Mana Dan? Mana Marucho, Shun, Julie, Alice, dan yang lainnya?"

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau tahu nama mereka? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Suasana sedikit tegang. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi Runo kelihatannya benar-benar tak ingat apapun tentang Vival. Ia tak berbohong. Raut wajahnya kebingungan ketika mendengar nama Vival. Hal ini membuat anak bersurai raven itu makin bertanya-tanya. Akan tetapi, berselang beberapa saat seekor harimau raksasa dengan tubuh tegak layaknya manusia dan berlapiskan armor muncul dari balik gedung didekat mereka berdua. **Blade Tigerra** , partnernya Runo. Vival makin yakin kalau yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Runo yang ia kenal. Tak salah lagi.

JDARRR!

Tiba-tiba saja gedung tempat Tigerra muncul tadi meledak. Dari dalamnya muncul sebuah Bakugan aneh yang tak dikenali oleh Vival. Berbentuk seperti naga namun bertubuh humanoid. Bakugan aneh itu langsung menerjang Tigerra.

"Chaos Bakugan!" Jerit Runo. "Sejak kapan!? Dia tak terlihat di radar!"

Bakugan aneh yang dipanggil oleh Runo Chaos bakugan itu menggigit bagian leher Tigerra yang tak tertutupi oleh armor kemudian menjatuhkannya. Bakugan naga itu kemudian menginjak-injak tubuh Tigerra sebelum kemudian menyudahinya dengan sebuah tembakan bola api dari mulutnya. Tigerra pun tumbang seketika dan berubah kembali ke bentuk bola bakugan. "Tigerra!" pekik Runo sambil 'memungut' partnernya itu.

Chaos Bakugan tadi berbalik ke arah Runo. Bersiap menyerangnya. Vival pun tak tinggal diam. Ia ambil salah satu Trap Bakugan Maxus yang berbentuk seperti persegi 6, **Subterra Grakas Hound**. Lalu ia lemparkan. "Bakugan Shoot! Pop Out!"

Persegi enam itu terbuka. Menjelma menjadi sosok anjing robotik raksasa berwarna hitam dan ungu. Ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari Tigerra dan juga sedikit lebih ramping. Anjing itu muncul dan berdiri di samping Vival. Lalu tanpa perintah, bakugan itu langsung menerjang Chaos Bakugan itu hingga terpental.

"Aktifkan Kemampuan : **Subterra Take Down**!"  
Anjing robotic itu mengaum. Tubuhnya bercahaya. Ia menembakkan bola energy dari mulutnya bertubi-tubi ke arah Chaos Bakugan. Chaos bakugan itu kena dan tak sempat menghindar. Setelah beberapa kali tembakan, Bakugan asing itu meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Lenyap tak berbekas.

"Syukurlah…" Ucap Vival lega menyudahi pertarungannya.

Vival beranjak menghampiri Runo dan Tigerra. Menanyakan pertanyaan klasik "kalian baik-baik saja?". Yang dibalas oleh Runo dengan sebuah anggukan. Gadis itu takjub oleh aksi Vival barusan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Runo. Ia menghampiri Vival dengan wajah penuh harap. Vival sendiri tak tahu lagi harus membalasnya bagaimana. Meski dia takin betul kalau gadis ini adalah Runo yang dia kenal, tapi kenyataannya si Runo ini sama sekali tak mengenal dirinya.

Mendadak Runo meraih kedua tangan Vival. "Kau harus ikut denganku…" Ajak gadis itu tiba-tiba

Sontak saja Vival kaget dibuatnya. "Kemana?" dia balik bertanya.

"Bakugan Academy."

.

.

.

"Hah? Apa tadi?"


End file.
